smt64_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Official Leobear Productions/The Final Xarxes vs. Infinity
The Final Story in the Xarxes series Prologue in the sea something emerges it was Infinity revived from the power of the Deity Destroyer a weapon used to kill Xarxes years ago, with the weapons power Infinity rises again and begins to reform is army The Dark Legion Chapter One Original Pangeaos A flock of Original Pangeaos attack however they were shoot down by something different and they landed on Xarxes I's island and Xarxes I sees that he is back to settle the score, Xarxes I knows who it was and is prepared for the battle Chapter Two Infinity and The Dark Legion Xarxes I tells the story about Infinity to his son and his Grand Son the story tells Infinity was born during the Creation of existence where Xarxes I and his brothers were attacked by the infant Infinity, Infinity grown to juvenile form and then his final form and he created a army for himself called The Dark Legion and they attacked The Elder Primordial Gods with the army but the Elders created a army of there own, The Army of Light and at the end of the war Xarxes sealed Infinity in the earth he is living in right now and The Dark legion was Destroyed to make the earth. Chapter Three Questions Xarxes II and III had Questions on why Infinity was Evil and why he attacked his fellow Gods, Xarxes I said he wanted all the power to himself, so he can be the ruler of all of Existence, but now he's back to settle the score with me, he was revived by the Weapon that almost killed me, The Deity Destroyer, now he has the power of the weapon and now he is he most dangerous being in all of Existence, if we let him escape this universe it's unknown what he do. Chapter Four The Dark Legion Rises Infinity Waves his hand and says Rise Dark Legion, Rise and bow down to your Master and Obey, The Dark Legion bows down to Infinity and has the command to Attack but then Xarxes I and the Army of Light came to stop Infinity's plan and so The Final Battle begins Chapter Five Xarxes I vs. Infinity Xarxes I Commands the Army of Light to attack The Dark Legion while he tries to defeated Infinity, Infinity Used his Swords to strike Xarxes I, soon Xarxes I strikes back with him shooting his beams hurting Infinity, however Infinity mimicked the attack and it hurts Xarxes I, soon Infinity thinks the battle is getting to stupid and so he absorbs the power of the Dark Legion and become Highest Dark Deity Ultra Infinity and so Xarxes I absorbs the power of the Army of Light and becomes Greatest Deity Ultimate Xarxes I Chapter Six Greatest Deity Ultimate Xarxes I vs. Highest Dark Deity Ultra Infinity Soon The Battle Rages on again, Xarxes I uses the power of the sea to flood Infinity and Infinity uses the power of the sun to counter Xarxes I attacks soon Xarxes I used Blades of Creation and then Slashed Infinity and soon Infinity fired a arrow and soon They try to punch each other and that cause a big explosion killing Infinity and then Xarxes I destroys the rest of Infinity to make sure he never returns and so Peace is restored to all and Everyone was happy and celebrated the death of Infinity and everyone across Existence celebrated Epilogue All of existence held tributes to Xarxes's stories and titled him Hero and Creator to All and soon Xarxes and his family went back to something higher then existence it was the Outer World, soon now everything is in peace now and so no more evil appeared ever THE END (Noxos winks) Thank you Everyone Thank you Smt64, Capitano Nox,6f5e4d,FalcoLombardi99,CatFan07 and everyone else, i had a good time with all of you and This is the end of the Xarxes Series (Or is it???) Category:Blog posts